


Rolling Back the Clock

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Battle Scars (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AIM doing bad sciency stuff, Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AIM got it right for once. Nick's bound and determined to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Back the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend when she was not feeling well... I do hope she enjoys it. ;)

Stark said he could fix it. That it wasn’t permanent but he needed time to figure out what the AIM scientist had actually done to them. “I know it looks obvious but there could be more to it.”

Nick told him to take his time. There were worse things than being stuck in the body he’d had 25 years ago. Not to mention the reactions he was getting without the patch. That alone was worth the trouble of temporarily having to update all the visual files on him and on Agent Coulson. He found himself shaking his head all the way to the rooms he had on base.

Phil was already there and maybe not enjoying the experience of sudden youth as much as he was. But he turned as the door opened and Nick found himself cataloguing every missed opportunity from years before they finally got their shit together. He found himself wondering how different it would be cuddling up to him now than it had been yesterday. He found himself revisiting thoughts that had gotten him through some long lonely nights years earlier. 

Phil shifted a little, running his hand through his considerably thicker than usual hair and seeming a little surprised by the sensation.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… yeah… this is just a new level of weird, I guess.” He laughed softly but it was tenser than Nick wanted to hear. He lifted his head and smiled slowly. “Damn, you were handsome…”

“Not anymore? Should I be worried you're going to leave for some pretty young thing?”

"Right now you _are_ a pretty young thing."

"You're over stating that just a little." Nick moved into the room, wrapping his arms around Phil. “You’re not so bad yourself, Cheese.” The old nickname slipped out easily. “You know how much I wanted you like this the first time around.”

“Same goes.” The laugh that time was a little more relaxed. “Shouldn’t have taken us so damn long to figure that out.”

Nick chuckled, bumping their noses together. “Hey, you’re the brains around here.”

“Yeah, you should have been doing something stupid without thinking it through by that point.” He smiled and seemed to be unable to stop making full eye contact. Nick couldn’t entirely blame him. It’d been a long time since he’d had the full set and if both he and Phil got to enjoy his eyes, so be it. “Are you going to get pissy if I call you Marcus by mistake?”

“No.” Nick leaned in, catching a quick soft kiss. “We should make the best of this.”

Phil shook his head and kissed him back, deepening it a little. “You mean, fuck like we’re twenty-five again?”

“Pretty much.” He nipped at Phil’s bottom lip and grinned. “Make up for lost time, right?”

“Sounds like a plan.” His head tilted a bit, granting Nick more access. “But I have one condition.”

“Name it.” Nick nuzzled his neck softly.

Phil pulled back with a sly smile. “Don’t call me Cheese again.”


End file.
